The present invention relates to a multiple power supply system, and more particularly to providing full power in the event of a power interruption in a multiple power supply system powered by separate line sources.
While the size and speed of electronic components have received much focus and attention in the advancement of digital technology, ensuring proper power delivery to the components has remained a concern. The various branches within a system that rely on a power supply tend to be numerous and require differing levels of power. As the number of components within a system increases, the chance for failures and damage to the power supply of a system also increases.
The use of two line cords which are coupled to two separate supplies is becoming very popular with customers who need high availability for AC sources as well as AC-DC regulators. One approach is to use the two power supplies operating in redundant mode with each power supply connected to a separate AC source. If either one of the power supplies or the AC sources becomes defective, the system continues to operate normally through the remaining power supply and source. However, such an arrangement does not have scalability and fails to provide full power to the components when a power interruption event occurs.
Accordingly, a need exists for a technique that provides full power to a component in the event of a power interruption in a multiple power supply system powered by separate line sources. The present invention addresses such a need.
A power supply system for providing power to a load is disclosed. The power supply system comprises a plurality of sources and a plurality of power supplies. Each of the plurality of power supplies has an input and an output. Each of the plurality of power supplies are coupled to one of the plurality of sources. One of the plurality of power supplies provides a power status signal. The outputs of the plurality of power supplies are coupled together. The power supply system includes a switching circuit coupled to the plurality of sources and receives the power status signal. The power supply system further includes a back up power supply. The back up power supply has an input and an output. The input of the back up power supply is coupled to the switching circuit. The output of the back up power supply is coupled to the output of the plurality of power supplies. The switching circuit monitors the power status signal and switches in the back up power supply when a power interruption occurs.
With the present invention, full power is maintained in a power supply arrangement that includes parallel power supplies powered by separate AC sources via separate line cords. The aspects of the present invention provide an effective and efficient solution in a straightforward manner. These and other advantages of the aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood in the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.